Conventional soaps used for hand washing do not indicate whether the soap has been used for an appropriate amount of time for the process to be effective. As a result, hands are often washed for too short an amount of time for the process to be effective in cleansing hands. Properly washing your hands is one of the best ways to prevent infection and the spread of diseases. Doctors, nurses and other people who work in medical settings have to wash their hands frequently to avoid spreading infective agents between patients or to themselves. Those who prepare food must keep clean hands so they do not put germs into the food they are making. Also, childcare workers must wash their hands often so they do not make children sick. In addition to professionals whose hygiene is regulated, individuals should be conscious of the germs on their hands. Turning doorknobs, handling money and coughing may transfer bacteria and viruses to one's hands, which can then be spread to other people's hands or to your mouth and eyes and cause infection. Anyone who prepares food for others can infect others if his or her hands are not properly cleaned. Many of the diseases spread this way are more inconvenient than a simple cold. Some examples are the flu, hepatitis A and typhoid. See Wisconsin Department of Health and Family Services, “Hand Washing,” available at <http://healthlink.mcw.edu/article/955074416.html>Aug. 29, 2002.
Approaches ensuring effective hand cleansing include antibacterial hand rubs. One drawback with such hand rubs is that such rubs may dry hands more than washing with soap. Another approach known involves applying a dye that glows under a black light to hands prior to washing hands, washing hands, then analyzing the effectiveness of the hand-washing process by examining the hands under a black light. In addition, some hospitals use electronic devices that alert an employee if the employee's hands were not effectively washed. Such approaches may be expensive and fail to achieve widespread use. The present disclosure may have one or more of the following advantages. The disclosure can be an easy, convenient, and inexpensive approach to facilitate effective hand washing.